Practical Jokes
by Amelia Mundae
Summary: Serena plays a practical joke and gets a whole lot more than she bargained for. Status: In Progress.
1. Prologue

Practical Jokes - Chapter 107.03.00  
  
*Sailor Eclipse*  
Jolene829@yahoo.com  
ICQ - 37287071  
AIM - Jolene579  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Highrise/9825/  
  
Rating: G  
  
'......' = Denotes thought.  
  
Author's notes: Alright, Usagi-chan, Shana, and Miri! This one's for   
you girls! ^_^ Also, a big thank   
you to Lady Spring for posting this at her site and for all her nice   
comments. Hmm... oh, another big thank you to Miri-chan for being there  
for me. And to Moon Dragon for editting. Christy, where are you? Well,  
I guess that's all except thank you to everyone not named here who   
e-mailed me. I really appreciate it! ^_^ --Eclipse  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I Corinthians 13:4-7  
  
Charity suffereth long, and is kind; charity envieth  
not; charity vaunteth not itself, is not puffed up,  
Doth not behave itself unseemly, seeketh not her own,  
is not easily provoked, thinketh no evil;  
Rejoiceth not in inquity, but rejoiceth in the truth;  
Beareth all things, believeth all things, hopeth all  
things, endureth all things.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Practical Jokes - Chapter 1   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Thick dark hair.  
M  
Midnight blue eyes. C  
A  
Soft, sweet, carressing lips. H  
M  
Hard, broad shoulders. I  
O  
Sarcastic smile. B  
R  
Slightly dimpled cheeks. A  
U  
Perfectly shaped nose.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi awoke to cold water being splashed on her face. "Ugh, uh,  
just five more minutes mom." Honestly, how was a girl supposed to get  
her beauty sleep if she was always getting up early? Especially, when  
she was having such a wonderful dream! Rolling over, Usagi grabbed one  
of the pillows and snuggled with it in an attempt to return to her   
dream world. She sighed blissfully... until she was splashed again.  
  
"Usa-chan! I am not your mother," Rei said exasperated. "Now   
WAKE UP!!!"   
  
Groaning, Usagi sat up on Rei's bed, rubbed her eyes, and   
yawned.  
  
"Gomen, Rei-chan, I just had the wierdest dream. Mamoru said   
that he liked me and, uh, well, I don't remember the ending, but--"  
Usagi trailed off.  
  
"You odangoed-baka! That wasn't a dream it was real life!" Rei  
snapped and handed a lavender colored towel to Usagi.  
  
"Real... life?" Usagi paled and fell back onto the bed. 'Oh,   
dear... Mamoru... He...' She groaned again.  
  
"Yeah, you know, we got caught, you bugged Motoki, Motoki  
snooped into Mamoru's personal life and we were eavesdropping?" Oh,   
yes, Usagi knew alright. 'Mamoru... he...'  
  
"Yeah, I remember. Wow! I can't belive 'Mamoru the Great'   
actual has a thing for me!" Usagi squealed and sat up quickly. "Oh,   
this is sooooooo great!"  
  
"Usagi, do you have crush on Mamoru-san?" Rei questioned.  
  
Usagi threw the unused towel at Rei.  
  
"Of course not, Rei-chan!" Usagi grinned wickedly, "But I have   
got an advantage on him now! When he argues with me, he'll get more   
than he bargained for. 'A lot more.'  
  
'I could've sworn that she did have a crush on him!' Rei   
pondered . 'I *really* am losing my touch!' Deciding it really wasn't  
important, Rei shrugged her annoying thought off.  
  
"Oh! Usa-chan, I'm so happy for you! Mamoru-san is totally   
hot!" Rei gabbed.   
  
Usagi blushed hot pink. 'Glad I'm not the only one who thinks   
so!' She thought secretly to herself.  
  
"Yeah, he is ain't he? Jealous?" Usagi asked slyly.  
  
"Isn't he, Usa-chan, isn't he." Rei corrected, effectively  
changing the subject before it could become too embarrassing.  
  
"Well, excuse me, Miss Grammar Teacher."   
  
"Heyyyyy, I'm just preparing you! I hear Mamoru-san is very   
smart and the top of his class! Boy, you sure can pick them,   
Usagi-chan!" Rei taunted.   
  
Usagi rolled her eyes. "Not funny, Pyro."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, Usagi lay on her own bed staring at nothing   
in particular. How did this happen? They were supposed to find love for  
Minako. Not herself. But did she want Mamoru's love? Her immediate   
defensive answer was a 'NO.' But still, how many times had she dreamed  
of them being friends? In reality, it was quite often. Being a   
pasifist, she had always desired not to fight. But then Usagi had to  
re-evaulate her dreams, not so often, she dreamed of him romantically.  
'But who wouldn't have an occasional dream?' She asked herself.   
  
Rolling over on her stomach, Usagi laid her head on her crossed  
arms. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She was so confused. How  
exactly did she feel about Chiba Mamoru?  
  
There was absolutely no way she could allow herself to fall in  
love with him. Her heart simply wouldn't allow it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two days passed before Usagi and Mamoru met again, but for once  
Usagi had prepared in advance.  
  
Usagi straightened her shirt and quickly checked herself. She   
had to be stunning. This was her moment of glory. She get Mamoru back  
for confusing her feelings. 5... 4... Usagi slowly counted on   
her fingers. 3... 2... Desperation hit Usagi. What was she   
supposed to do, besides fight with him. Should she flirt or what?   
1... Closing her eyes, she rounded *the* corner.  
  
Perfect Timing.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru collided. And Usagi suddenly didn't have to   
worry about what to do. The glare in his eyes was unmistakeable. He  
wanted to fight.  
  
"Odango Atama!" Mamoru yelled, expecting her to give her usual  
retort. Picking himself off the pavement, he glared even more harshly   
at Usagi.  
  
"Yes? Mamo-chan...er... Mamoru-san?" Usagi looked up as her  
opponent innocently and smiled. "Did you need something?" She asked as  
she picked herself up off the ground. Kami-sama, help her, she wouldn't  
wither under his gaze.  
  
"........." Silence. What had she called him? MAMO-CHAN?! What  
on Earth did that mean? He stared at her dumbfounded. What was the  
little minx thinking?   
  
The harsh glare was gone from Mamoru.  
  
'Those eyes...' Usagi giggled. 'so confused.'   
  
Time passed slowly for both of them, as Mamoru was obviously  
distressed over how to handle this recent turn of events.  
  
When he still did not say anything, Usagi decided it was time   
to leave.  
  
"Ja ne, Chiba-san!" Usagi called over her shoulder as she went   
passed him. And Mamoru could've sworn that she had winked at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And then she winked at you?" Motoki's eyes were like saucers  
and his chin had hit the floor as Mamoru had told him of his most  
recent run-in with Dear Odango.  
  
"Yeah." Mamoru stared unbelievingly at the counter. "Maybe I   
was just imagining things." he whisperd, barely audible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Motoki had just untucked his shirt from his pants when he felt  
somthing fall out of his shirt pocket. Bending over, he picked a small  
black object no bigger than half the size of the palm of his hand. He  
flipped it over and was about to disregard it when he realized what it  
was.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Mamoru's voice was loud over the phone and   
Motoki almost decided not to tell Mamoru of his finding. 'No!' He  
thought staunchly. 'Mamoru has to know!'  
  
"Mamoru-kun, I don't think you were imagining things."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
~TBC~  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Look for chapter 2 soon! ^_~ Please send feedback!  
  
*Sailor Eclipse*  
Jolene829@yahoo.com  
ICQ - 37287071  
AIM - Jolene579  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Highrise/9825/fanfics.html  
  
To read more of my fics, or to join my fic mailing list go here:  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/ Highrise/9825/fanfics.html  
  
Standard Disclaimer Applies.  
-Copyright 2000, Sailor Eclipse 


	2. Chapter One

Practical Jokes - Prologue 06.15.00  
  
*Sailor Eclipse*  
Jolene829@yahoo.com  
AIM- Jolene579  
ICQ- 37287071  
http://www.geocities.com/jolene579/  
  
Rating: G  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Practical Jokes - Prologue  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tsukino Usagi had just finished her third detention of the week  
and was now happily headed for the arcade with Hino Rei in tow. Usagi  
grinned slyly to herself this was going to be *very* fun, and she hoped  
it would somewhat exciting.  
  
"Usa-chan? Don't you think we should wait for the others?"   
Rei's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"No, Rei-chan!" Usagi whined, "Don't wimp out on me, please?"  
  
"Alright, you win! But if we get busted, I don't know you and   
I've never seen you." Rei conceded. And it was true. Rei could lie and  
no one would suspect her. Usagi sweatdropped. 'Sure hope we don't get  
caught.'  
  
"Relax, Pyro, we're not gonna get caught. All we have to do is   
go in the back way and somehow get the, uh, what's is called again?"  
  
"A bugging device." For the millionth time, Rei wondered how in  
the name of Mars she had let her best friend talk her into doing this.  
  
"Yeah that!" Usagi agreed. "All we have to do is figure out   
how to plant it on Motoki!"  
  
"Ugh, I know you like him, Usagi-chan, but isn't this just a   
bit too much?"  
  
"Eek! Rei-chan, I do not like Motoki! He like a brother to me.  
But seriously, you don't know why we're doing this?" Usagi asked.   
Surely, Rei-chan was not *that* naive!  
  
"No." Rei answered matter-of-factly, "If I did I probably   
wouldn't have agreed to do this with you in the first place!"  
  
"Duh, pyro, it's for Mina-chan, she has the biggest crush on   
Motoki-kun!"   
  
Rei was dumbfounded. "You mean Minako... she... she has...   
Woohoo! Go Minako!"  
  
"Yeah, well don't let on you know. I'm not supposed to tell   
anybody."  
  
"How long?" Rei shifted her backpack from one arm to the other.  
  
"About two months, actually."  
  
"I can't believe she never told us. It's not like Mina-chan, to  
keep such a secret!" Rei was dumbfounded, usually she picked up on   
things like that quickly. 'Maybe I'm losing my touch.'  
  
"I know." Usagi agreed quietly, "But it's different this time,   
I think she really cares about him and not just because of his looks   
either. It's something deeper." Rei noticed the tinge of longing in  
Usagi's voice and tried to cheer her up.  
  
"Well, in that case, let's do this!" She cheered happily.  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi and Rei entered silently through the unlocked back door.  
Shutting the door behind them, the two love bandits headed towards the  
light coming though the hallway.  
  
Nearly fifteen minutes later (and three cobwebs), they reached   
a door with and small window in it.   
  
"Rei-chan, the window is too high, I can't see out of it!"   
Usagi stated the obvious.  
  
"Neither can I," Rei admitted after her turn of trying. "Stand   
on me Usagi-chan."  
  
"NANI???" A wide-eyed Usagi asked. What on Earth was Rei   
thinking?  
  
"I'm serious. Climb up on my back and look out!"  
  
"But... but..."  
  
"Just do it, you Odango!" Rei hissed. Usagi's eyes narrowed and  
she nodded adamantly.  
  
"For Minako!"  
  
Usagi placed her hand on Rei's shoulder and hoisted herself up.  
  
"Gee... Usagi-chan, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. How   
much do you weigh?" But it was too late and Rei lost her balance. The   
two fell through the door and onto the floor in front of Furuhata   
Motoki and Chiba Mamoru.  
  
"Usagi-chan, Rei-san? Are you two alright?" Motoki hurried over  
to where they had fallen. Mamoru a good laugh.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be okay, Motoki-kun." Rei responded and picked   
herself and Usagi off the floor.  
  
"Hey, Odango Atama!" Mamoru smirked and prepared for battle. "I  
see you've gone from failing tests to falling though doors!"  
  
"What were you to doing back there? Motoki interrupted Mamoru's  
corny attempt to pick a fight with Usagi.  
  
"Uh..." Usagi slapped Motoki on the chest, dropping the device  
into the breast pocket of his shirt. "We were just, uh..."  
  
"Looking for the restrooms." Rei cut in. Sheesh... Usagi was  
really not doing a good job at getting them out of this mess.  
  
"Yeah, right." Mamoru snorted, but was ignored by all except  
Usagi who sent an indignant glance his way.  
  
"Well, um, Rei-chan and I really should be going so, uh, ja ne  
Motoki-kun, Mamoru-baka." Usagi and Rei hurried outside through the   
front door.  
  
"Did you get him?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yep!" Usagi cried triumphantly. Surely Minako would love this!  
  
  
As soon as Usagi and Rei reached Rei's temple they wasted no  
time in turning on the intercom to the bugging device. 'Time for some  
major spying!' Usagi thought with glee.  
  
"Admit it Mamoru-kun! You like her!" Motoki was saying.  
  
"I do not!" Mamoru replied sharply.  
  
'Sounds like denial to me' Rei whispered.  
  
"Oh yes, you do. You have a thing for Usagi."  
  
"Alright, maybe I do." Mamoru conceded.  
  
"Say it, Mamoru, say it!"  
  
"Fine, ilikeher."  
  
"I can't hear you!" Motoki teased relentlessly.  
  
"I like her a lot," Mamoru confessed again, "but if she ever   
finds out about this... you'd better run and hide, because I'll be   
coming after you, Motoki-kun." Motoki chuckled, half scared, half   
amused at Mamoru's serious expression.  
  
"And besides," Mamoru added, "I know you have a thing for   
Minako."  
  
--- Back in Usagi's room, our Odango Atama had fainted at the   
information overload of that fateful day...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
TBC in chapter 1  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Look for chapter 1 soon! ^_~  
  
*Sailor Eclipse*  
Jolene829@yahoo.com  
ICQ - 37287071  
AIM - Jolene579  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Highrise/9825/  
  
To read more of my fics, or to join my fic mailing list go here:  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/ Highrise/9825/fanfics.html  
  
Standard Disclaimer Applies. 


End file.
